best friends you stay forever
by chru94
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are normal High School Students. And this is Annabeth telling about her daily life with Percy as one of her best friends. they are no Halfbloods and the Greek Gods do not exist
1. Prolog

**Hey guys! (please read the author's note: otherwise you probably could be disappointed...)**

**This is my first fanfiction EVER... so please don't be disappointed if it's not like you imagined :)**  
><strong>I also want to say sorry, when there are many faults because English really isn't my first laguage (I'm from Germany^^).<strong>

**Like I said in the VERY SHORT summary: In this story. Annabeth and Percy are totally normal High School students and Greek Gods do not exist. I also made a few changes in the characters so sorry if they are out of character! It was necessary for them to fit into the story because actually I'm writing this story in German as a birthday present to my best friend :) and for she does not know PJO the names of the characters had to be changed. But I thought my story actually could be about Annabeth and Percy if they weren't Halfbloods.**  
><strong>So sorry to all Grover-Fans because he had to be changed a lot (no offense: I LOVE Grover in the PJO series)<strong>

**Now I've said enough! I hope you enjoy reading and PLEASE review at the end! :)**

Prolog

Hi!

First, I guess, I should introduce me and my friends.

I'm Annabeth. I'm 17 years old and go to H.B.H. (Half-Blood-High School) somewhere in the boonies. I always have great marks, so basically I'm a super intelligent student. But honestly, I don't feel like one. I'm nothing special, even though one could say that I am a California Girl, except my eyes. They are not blue but grey like the sky on a cloudy day. And whether I'm just a normal girl, I have one big problem to master. My stepsister! But that's another story, I will tell you about later.

So other important characters in my story are my friends:

Percy, my best friend! We know each other since we were eight years old. He has neither long nor short raven black hair, which always looks like he comes straight out of bed and emerald green eyes. Also Percy is quite well-built and at least four inches taller than me.

Thalia, also my best friend, who came here five years ago. Together with her Mom she came from Germany because her parents got divorced a while before that. But she's okay with it. This way she has no problem spending the holiday back in Germany visiting her Dad. Now, Thalia has spiky black hair and a real different style. Most the time she wears colored skinny jeans, t-shirts with slogans like "death do Barbie" (that's her favorite one) and black converse.

And last but not least, there are Grover and Nico. I know them since I can think, because their parents are friends of mine. Actually, only they're only friends of my father, Frederick. But as I already said. I will tell you later about this part of my story. Grover and Nico are 17 and 16 years old but since Nico is really clever he's in the same year like his older brother. Besides this those two have nothing in common. Grover is a tall, muscular guy with short curly dark brown hair whereas Nico wears his silky black hair like Justin Bieber and looks more like a skinny emo.

That's about my friends. Actually, I'd say I don't have enemies, except for my stepsister. So, I think, I should introduce her as well.  
>My stepsister's name is Babs (it's the short form of Barbara). Yeah, I know, very nice name. But knowing my stepmom I wouldn't think it any other way. Babs is he typical child from a broken home. She uses each of her parents to get every existing advantage. She has everything: the newest mobile phone, the best camera, TV… you get the point. Like you see, Babs is a bitch (excuse my language but I don't know any other word to describe her) and she always gets what she wants. And to top it off, she is what you would call beautiful: she's tall and thin and her waveless hair reaches her waist and has the color of caramel. But the worst part: she's only 13! Three years younger than me and everybody thinks we're at least the same age because she's about two inches taller than me. And believe me. I'm told this every single day.<p>

Well… now I probably should start with my story. Actually, it's just my life. But I promise it won't get boring too often. Let's start…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"All students of year 12 please come for an announcement to the gym!" booms a female voice through the speakers in every classroom.  
>"Great! No break for us, AGAIN!" Percy mutters into his nonexistent beard, sitting next to me. I hustle him lightly into his side. "Now, don't be such a baby. How long can it take? There cannot be much left to tell after the last three thousand meetings. Am I right?"<br>I try to sound confident, but I'm pretty sure that there won't be any break for us and that the meeting will probably take another fifteen minutes or more of the next period. Though I'd rather attend the German lesson to ask about the assignment next week. Frankly, I don't want to get a bad mark in the first test of the year.  
>"Huhu, earth to Annabeth!" Thalia waves her hands in front of my face. "What?" "Jeez, Beth. I can't believe how fast you are somewhere else in your thoughts. Don't you think Mr. Brunner notices that you're not really here?"<br>"Eh, sure… but in fact I was thinking about school, so he can't be mad." I'm not completely back in class but I attentively watch the blackboard until Thalia distracts me again, pricking me in the side.  
>"So, what do you think the assembly will be about? It's because I don't want to spend another break discussing the decoration for the school's Christmas concert. That's none of my business."<br>Thals is not really a fan of the school's musical activities since they do not play Linkin Park or Green Day. But I'm really not in the mood to hear everybody complaining about this stupid meeting. After all it's definitely not MY fault. So I say the only thing that pops into my mind to change the subject.  
>"What's the matter with guys today, anyway? Percy is also grumpy about the meeting. What is it today? Day of the unhappies, and why did nobody tell me?"<br>I look at Freddy making sure he didn't hear anything but he just sat there chin in his hand and looking like he would fall of the chair every moment. But that's not unusual. You could say that history is not really one of Percy's favorite subjects. It will never change, I guess. When I look back to Thalia I see her rolling her eyes.  
>"What is it now?" by now I'm really a bit annoyed.<br>"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering why you always make sure that Percy does not get angry at you."  
>„Gosh, Thals. He's my best friend. That's why I don't want him to think I joke about him without him knowing! I do not want YOU to think this either, because you are my best friend, too. So, what's the big deal?"<br>"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just wondering… ah… forget it! Let's listen the last five minutes before the break."  
>I'm still looking at her a bit annoyed but I take her as an example and try to concentrate on history.<p>

When the bell rings, I turn to Percy and motion him to wait so that I can ask Thalia:  
>"Do we go together or do you have to wait for Nico and Grover again?"<br>She always waits for those two so it's not surprising when she says:  
>"I don't HAVE to wait for them but I WILL wait for them because I WANT to! You're going with Percy anyway or am I wrong?"<br>"Eh, no. I mean, sure I'm going with Percy but we could've gone with three or five."  
>"Okay. But thinking about it: Grover and Nico had a free period, I think. So, I'll go with you two. Okay?"<br>" 'kay."  
>I mean, not that I wouldn't have wanted to go alone with Percy but lately Thalia acts strange when she sees us together alone. So actually, I'm kind of glad that we walk all three of us together through the school.<br>None of us really wants to go to the meeting. But what else can we do?

When we arrive there are only a few people but nearly all the places on the couch are occupied – except for two. Each next to Grover and Nico. Great! Thalia, Percy and I share a short look and run towards the two free seats and like always the others are faster than me. So I stand there, looking like an idiot while Percy and Thalia have to hold their stomachs from laughing, like ALWAYS. Today is not an exception. I act like I was huffy for that they stop laughing and it actually works.  
>Thalia looks at me: "Oh come on, Annabeth. Don't pout. Next time, you can sit on the couch while one of us is standing."<br>I huff and see Percy trying to hide a smirk. Oh no, what does he plan? I know this look and normally it does not mean something good.  
>"You can sit on my lap, if you want to."<br>I knew he had a stupid idea.  
>"No thanks. It's okay."<br>I'm not sure whether I want to sit on his lap or not because it's a bit embarrassing but I have no chance to think about it for exactly in this moment Percy pulls at my arm and a land on his legs. He puts his arms around my stomach and lays his chin on my shoulder.  
>"Now, it's not as uncomfortable as it seems, is it?"<br>"Eh… yeah", I can feel that I'm blushing and looking towards the others I see the boys looking discretely out of the window and Ann raising an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face. I don't know how to react so I just roll my eyes trying to tell her: _It's not my fault that he's so weird! _Certainly, I don't think she got it because she still looks skeptical. But what shall I do? Firstly, there is no other good place and secondly I quite enjoy sitting on Percy's lap. And as his best friend it should be allowed for me. I mean, it's not like we've never touched each other before. Even though I have to admit that I've never sat in his lap until now. But I had to take the opportunity. So I turn my head to ask Percy if I'm too heavy.  
>"Why would you be too heavy? Besides, I wouldn't have asked you to sit here, if I was not okay with it. So, please, do not think so much!"<br>I smile and he lays his head back on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Having a friend like Percy, you are really lucky. He's just the best. I already told you that I am not such a beauty queen like all the others and that they show me this every day. But Percy does not care. He treats me like every other pretty girl and this lets me feel really good. I just feel comfortable when he's around because he doesn't care how I look. It's only because he's just my best friend. No other guy would be this way. I know this. That's how it always was. That's also the reason why I've never been kissed even though I'm 17 years old and I never had a boyfriend. But at the moment it's ok. I have great friends who don't care about this kind of stuff. Therefore they ARE my friends!

But let's go back to the assembly. After half of the break has gone by all of the students have found a place and the principal, Mr. D, stands in front and begins to talk. First, nobody really listens because it's about the usual crap. Housekeeping of the school ground. Coming assignments. Like I said: the usual. Finally ending her weekly lecture, there's something new she's talking about:  
>"The school has decided that there will be a prom at the end of this school year."<br>Everybody starts mumbling but I only share a questioning look with Thalia.  
>"Hello? I was not finished yet!"<br>Now everybody gets quiet again and listens to what Mr. D has to say.  
>"Like I said, there will be a prom. And the theme of this prom will be 'Ancient Greece'. This means, firstly: until the end of this week an organization team has to be arranged and secondly: the boys have to ask the girls, like gentlemen do. Therewith the meeting is closed. Interested students for the organization team can get in touch with the secretaries from tomorrow on until Friday in the last lesson. Now, you can all go back into your classes."<p>

After he has left at first there is silence, 'til everyone starts talking. Actually it's only the girls who immediately have to argue about what to wear and who they hope will ask them out and so on. I am not really into it because I know that eventually nobody is going to ask me and as I do not wear robes it's not as exciting for me as it is for the rest of them.

So, I go to German together with Thalia because the boys have their lesson in another part of the school by another teacher.  
>"And, with whom do you want to go to prom?", asks Thalia ending the silence.<br>"I don't know. I rather don't think about it because nobody is going to ask me anyway. I mean, who would want to take ME as his prom date? Probably, I'm either going by myself or rather not at all. So I don't have to watch everyone else making out. That's really not what I need at the moment. And what about you? I bet your going with Nico, aren't you?"  
>Her cheeks turn a light color of red but she just says:<br>"Eventually, maybe, maybe not. And when, then we're just going as friends."  
>"Sure" my voice is full of sarcasm.<br>During the last four weeks, actually since school started again, you've rarely seen her without Nico being around. And I don't think it's because they are JUST good friends. I'm pretty sure that Thalia has a crush on him! But I'm happy for her. They would be so cute together.  
>"Don't look like this! I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong!" she snaps but her face now having the color of a tomato I just can't take her serious and also I know her to well to believe her.<br>"Yeah, it's ok. I was only thinking how cute you two would be together."  
>She just mumbles: "When you think so."<br>Now I can't hold my laughter anymore but for Thalia's luck we just reach our English class and together we enter the room. The last lesson before the assignment seems to last for year because everything has to be revised again. But like I said before, I WANT to know what I have to learn for that I get a good grade. Ultimately, I want to be well prepared for my final exams to later be able to go to a good college.

After the German lesson Thalia and I meet Grover, Nico and Percy because the five of us have two free periods and we decided earlier to go to the park which is near or school. Arriving at the park we sit down under our favorite pine tree. While Nico and Grover lay down a bit further in the sun and Thalia joins them, I sit down in the shadow of the tree leaning against the trunk. Percy seems to think about whether to join the guys or sitting with me but decides to keep me company and dumps down next to me.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey… and? Got any idea who you're going to ask to go to prom?" I give him a questioning look because I'm really interested whether boys think about such things as intense as all the girls.  
>He hesitates a moment before he answers meekly: "Eh... actually I was thinking about asking Rachel from our History class. You know: the one with the red hair."<br>Wow, I'm actually stunned. I didn't even know Percy liked a girl in our school and even more stunned I'm about it being Rachel. She's always cheeky and thinks very, VERY highly about herself.  
>"That's a great idea, Perce. But how does it come, you want to ask Rachel?" I ask with faked enthusiasm. But he doesn't seem to recognize this.<br>"I don't know… eh… We've talked a few times and she said that she thought I was cute and she doesn't look this bad either" sheepishly he scratches the back of his neck.  
>Wow… I've never actually seen him like this before. He really seems to have a crush on Rachel. But somehow I'm not really happy about this. I don't know why, but I don't think it's a good idea. But I shouldn't have such a feeling and therefore I simply ignore the voice in the back of my mind. After all, as his best friend I have to encourage Percy into asking her.<br>"You like her, don't you? Then you should ask her to go with you. And I don't think that she's going to say 'no'. Anyhow, you're the coolest and one of the best looking guys in school!" realizing what I just said a blush creeps up my cheeks. Percy seems to be a little embarrassed, too. But why? We're best friends; it should be okay to say things like this. And after a short awkward silence Percy is the first one to speak again.  
>"Thanks for encouraging me but do you really think she will to say 'yes'?"<br>"Of course she will! And now, please, stop worrying. You could have every girl you wanted and you know this! Jeez, Percy, every girl at our school would give everything for meeting you only once. I think, partly, they even hate ME. Just because we are friends and in their opinion I'm not worth you even looking at me" I don't believe how blind someone can be! And I don't believe how fast I got upset about something tiny like this. What's the matter with me?  
>"Annabeth!"<br>"What?"  
>"Calm down! What are you talking about anyway?"<br>"What am I talking about? It's like this: All the girls are into you. That's not my fault. I'd say that it's your own fault."  
>"That's not what I meant. Who said that you were not worth me looking at you?"<br>Oh, THAT'S what he was talking about. Now I'm confused.  
>"No idea… I just KNOW that they're thinking it. After all they always talk about me when they don't think I'm listening and you also know what they say and in way they are right."<br>Percy looks sad. What did I do now? I only told him what he already knew…  
>"What?"<br>"Beth, please tell me that you don't believe them and that you don't care about what they say." Now it's my turn to be compunctious.  
>"Yes, in a way I do. I mean, just look at me. They are right saying I'm not as pretty as the others. And I'm a know-it-all. And because of this it would be totally logical for you to say that you don't like me anymore."<br>by now, a tear is rolling down my cheek (gosh, again, what's the matter with me today?) Percy uses his thump to wipe away the tear; with his sea green eyes he's looking straight into mine and he say in a serious tone:  
>"Never ever in your life you may say this or even believe! Promise me! And know listen carefully: You're my best friend. You were since we were eight and you will be forever. Nobody can replace you and everyone who only looks at your appearance or rather: everyone who does not like your appearance, is a jerk because he she do not know what he's missing by not being your friend. Because you are the best friend anyone could ever imagine. And remember: I really MEAN what I say."  
>When he's ready talking he just looks into my eyes for another short moment and abruptly<br>takes his hand away from my face where it has been the whole time. I have a lump in my throat and I have to try hard to not start crying immediately because this was the nicest thing anybody ever said to me.  
>"Thank you" is all I can manage to say resting my head on Percy's shoulder.<br>He brushes a loose strand of hair out of my face but doesn't say anything.

After I calmed down and act normally Percy and I think about the best way for him to ask Rachel as a prom date without appearing too sappy or stupid. Every idea he assimilates with a bright smile and at the end of our free periods we know exactly what he has to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for sooo long. But I'm really busy with school, I have a lot of homework and learning to do. So, I don't know when I will publish the next time. But I'll try my best to do so soon. :D**

**And thank you very very much for reading my story. It would be great if some of you could review and tell me what you think so far :P**

Chapter 3

After school Thalia and I go home. Luckily, none of the others is there. Dad is away working and my step-mother and Babs are at their monthly manicure. I don't understand how anyone can spend money every month just for someone else making their nails. I mean, sure, it looks good but it's not indispensable to life and these two really exaggerate. Their nails are not simple, no; they need to have neon pink nails with who knows what else… Horrible! But enough and back to Thalia and me.

After having eaten and washing our dishes, we go upstairs into my room. It's not really big, there's enough space for a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe in the corner, a desk at the window and even a commode across from my bed. Moreover, there is a shelf with my favorite books hanging on the wall: The little Prince, Pride & Prejudice, and a few others. On the opposite wall there are photos of my friends and family. My favorite pictures, one of me and my parents, when my mom was still alive and I was only five, one of me and Thals at our first party and, last but not least, one of me and Percy sitting on a bench under the cherry tree in our garden and laughing like crazy about some stupid joke. But now I'm wandering again….

Again. Up in my room Thalia and I sit down in front of my bed and talk. First we're only talking about school but after a while she begins to ask about the free period in the park. "What was this with you and Percy today? First you look like you want to kill him and the next moment you're crying and he looks like he's going to kiss you every second." I feel the heat creeping up my cheeks. Hopefully Thalia doesn't notice. "Firstly, he was definitely not going to kiss me because he told me that he had a crush on Rachel. And secondly, I just lost it and it was surely not about Percy but more about the other girls talking about me, not being allowed to be friends with Percy because I'm not cool and pretty enough. And Percy just IS one of the coolest guys in school, even though he doesn't see it. That's what we were talking about. Lucky?"  
>"Oh…" Ashamed she looks at the ground because she has seen more than it has been there, like always. "But did you just say that Percy had a crush on Rachel? Bitchy Rachel from history class? Are you serious? You have to be kidding!"<br>"Eh…no. Why should I be kidding? I think Percy is old enough to decide by himself who he wants to have a crush on or not. That's none of my business. And even if I'm not Rachel's biggest fan, I'll try my best to feel happy for him, if she says 'yes'. That's what best friends are for, you know?"  
>Impressed, Thalia breathes out. "Wow. You are serious. Are you not upset that Percy prefers to ask that Bitch instead of you? I mean, with who will go then? You were kidding when you said, that you were NOT going, weren't you?"<br>"Yes, actually I meant what I said. Why should I go? And no, I'm not upset that Percy is going to ask Rachel. In fact, we made a plan how Rachel is definitely going to say 'yes'. And I promised to help him. So it doesn't matter anymore if I care or not. I mean, even if I did. Promised is promised!"  
>Thalia comes a bit nearer placing her arm around my shoulder.<br>"So, and now look at me and tell me once more that you don't care that Percy is not going to the Prom with you."  
>"I don't care?" Crap, that sounded more like a question.<br>"I KNEW it! You don't want Percy to go with anyone else. And the reason is: You have a crush! On Percy!"  
>What? Why does she think that?<br>„NO! I don't have a crush on Percy! I know him since we were eight, so it's even longer than I know YOU. How weird would it be if I suddenly had feelings for him?"  
>A bit sheepishly she answers: "Alright, alright! But you don't agree either so what's the point? Spill it!"<br>„Okay, I hoped that Percy would ask me. But not because I have a crush but because I just wanted to go. And who is going to ask me, if not him? I mean, there are no other boys I'm friends with. Now, when he's going with Rachel I would have to go alone and I don't want this. End of story."  
>"Gods, Annabeth. You just have to wait. I'm sure somebody is going to ask you out. And if not: I will make Percy break up with Rachel."<br>"No. No, you won't. You're right. I will wait and if nobody asks me I can still say that I'm not going to the Prom. But we definitely won't do anything to fuck up Percy's chance with Rachel. He deserves to be happy and I don't begrudge it to him. Understood?"  
>"Okay, okay. No plan 'How do we ruin Percy's and Rachel's relationship'. You're so boring sometimes."<br>Luckily, she doesn't disagree this time. That would be really annoying.  
>"Great. Then I'm boring. But we leave them alone."<br>"Hmpf…"  
>After a while of just sitting there and not saying anything, Thalia breaks the silence.<br>"At least you could tell me your glorious plan how to set them up. Or is it a secret?"  
>For a while I think about it, but then decide that it won't anyone if my best friend knows about the plan. "Okay, I will tell you."<br>So I tell her everything Percy and I talked about this morning. Afterwards we spend the rest of the time listening to music and dancing around until my stepmother and Babs come home. And because Thalia hates being around those two, she goes home like always.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she is gone, I start cooking dinner. After all, I want my dad to get a warm meal when he gets home from work. He's architect in a company which built the mall in our little city. I'm really proud of him because I think that architecture is one of the most interesting things in the world. He already told me so much about the great buildings worldwide. But Especially Greek architecture is my favorite one. That's why I absolutely want to see the Parthenon and the Acropolis… While I am cooking Babs and Sylvia are sitting at the table and get het up about the cosmetician they were at.  
>"I can't believe how someone can be so stupid. Nobody likes nails with stripes. Such a stupid question! Really!"<br>"I know, Sweety. But not everyone can be such a fashionista like you", now she looks at me and says viperish, "am I right, Annabeth?"  
>I just answer her calmly: "Yes, you are. Not everyone is as well informed as my little sister."<br>I turn around, concentrating at the cooking again and roll my eyes. Gods, how can someone be so stupid? I just cannot understand how Dad could fall in love with this woman. I thought about it so many times but I just don't get it. The only answer might be 'where love takes over'. I simply have to live with it. At least, it's not like Cinderella. Except the evil stepmother and her daughter. But I don't have to clean the whole day because since Dad married Sylvia we have a cleaning lady, so that my stepmother does not overstrain herself. That's what the doctor forbade her. Luckily, Katja, our cleaning lady, is really nice. She's a much kinder person than Sylvia or Babs. When she's around I'm not alone with those two and I have someone to talk to.

Before my father arrives, I set the table with crockery and the food. It's nothing special but more than the others could have managed.  
>Finally, I hear how the keys are turning in the door. I know it's childish but always when Dad comes home I have to hold myself back because I'm just so glad to see him. But considering what we've been through it's a bit less childish. After all, we were alone for two years after my mother died. So I welcome him with a big smile spread across my face when he enters the kitchen and kisses me on the cheek.<br>"Annabeth!"  
>"Hi, Dad!"<br>He turns to Sylvia, kisses her (I definitely didn't want to see this) and pets Babs' hair tenderly. But she does not understand his gesture, gets away and grumps:  
>"Ey, my hair. You ruined it!"<br>That's impossible! I don't know what to do except rolling my eyes and Dad also looks a bit bugged. It's the same every evening.  
>But what shall we do. He decided for Sylvia and the only way to get her was to accept her dumbhead of a daughter. Thank the gods I don't have to take this for too long anymore. After graduation I'm going to leave for a year.<p>

Oh, I did not tell this yet?  
>Like I said. After graduation I'm going to leave for a year. Maybe I'll go to Germany or maybe just England so that I at least speak the language fluently. I know, this sounds hard, one year away from home but I just don't know if I get a place at university. Sure, my grades are as good as they could possibly be, but who knows? Maybe that's still not enough. And then I have a backup plan.<br>Even if not. In one year, there's so much that can change.

Back to business After Dad has changes his clothes and comes back into the kitchen we can start to eat. Sitting together at the table Dad wants to know how our days were and after what feels like forever Babs is finally ready with telling how jealous everyone was because of her new pair of jeans. Now my father turns to me and asks:  
>"What about you, Annabeth. How was school? Are there any news?"<br>"Oh…eh… yes. Mr. D told us this years Prom theme. It's Ancient Greece."  
>Suddenly he's excited like a little boy: "That's great, Ann! I've always wanted to see my little girl getting picked up dressed like a princess!"<br>"Yeah, sure as if anyone would ask Annabeth out… it would be so embarrassing to be seen with her! Who would want this?"  
>Sure, Babs just HAD to say something like this but luckily in this situation always sticks up for me.<br>"BABS! I did not hear that you said this! That's not the way you speak about your big sister!"  
>"Okay, I'm sorry… But tell us. Did someone ask you yet?"<br>"Honestly, no. But Mr. D just told us today."  
>"Yes, that must be it. I'm sure the boys would do anything to go to prom with my daughter, am I right, honey?"<br>I really don't want to answer this question. That would be too embarrassing. Luckily, Sylvia desperately wants to change the subject. Sure, we just talk about MY life for two minutes. That's definitely too long.  
>"Frederick, have you already booked our holidays for October? You know, if we want to get the best room, we have to be early. And we're already late."<br>"Yes, Sylvie. During my break I went to the travel agent's and managed everything. There will only be the two of us, just like you wished for."  
>I did not know about this vacation.<br>"Stop. About which vacation do you two speak? You're going to leave us alone at home? Just the two of us? That's impossible! I won't survive this! I'll go crazy!"  
>"But Annabeth, it's not this big of a deal", Dad tries to calm me, "but if you want to, Babs can got visit her father. She can go to school by bus. That's no problem."<br>"Yes, that's great. I haven't seen Dad in like a thousand years!" She may seem full of joy but I can see the evil glint in her eyes. This means, that I will sit here with nothing to do and her father is going to buy her everything she wants just because he has so much money that he actually doesn't need to work anymore. Just great! So the only good thing about it is that there is no one to bother me the whole day and I can do whatever I want. As soon as possible I have to ask the other what they are doing! 

In the evening I'm sitting in my room. Thinking. Thalia is right. I don't want Percy to love Rachel. I don't like her. She's just so arrogant anf thinks she can do everything she wants just because she's pretty. It's no wonder that all the boys want to be with her. But I always thought Freddy was different. I thought he would look on the inside of a girl. That's why I don't understand why he's interested in Rachel. But I cannot tell him. After all I'm his best friend and I have to support him. Even if I don't think the same way. And that's the reason for me, planning on helping Percy to get together with Readhead. She will not even be able to think about saying no! But if I'm happy about it, is another question. Actually I don't want Percy to have a girlfriend. This would make everything more complicated. I'm afraid that he won't have time for me anymore and that he won't care about me, when he has someone else to talk to and have fun. I mean, sure, he's not my only friend. I still have Thalia, Nico and Grover, but it's just not the same as with Percy. Best friends are irreplaceable. But I'm worrying to much. Like I said: Best friends are irreplaceable and therefore I don't have to worry about Percy forgetting my because of Rachel…

And with this thought in mind I finally can think about sleeping….


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm so so so sorry to not update for such a very long time  
>But I'm very busy with school work and even if I have Summer Break now, I have to concentrate to finish the German version because I'm planning on writing it as a birthday present for my best friend's 18th!<br>So please don't be mad at me!  
>If you want I will publish the German version as well so that you don't have to wait for so long… but in German it's not a FanFic (just warning you ) So that it would be first of all in German (SURPIRSE :D) and secondly, their names would not be Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Rachel bit Freddy, Mia, Ann, Ted, Leo and Linda…<br>So if you guys would like me to publish the German story, please review!

XOXO


End file.
